Animal Naturally/Transcript
(Play Type Robots (Series) Theme Song, after theme song as open with Technology Zoo when various robots walking around the animals as pans right to birdhouses.) (Cut to the two birds each one house are eating seeds while pans right as total eight as two green upper legs who familiar voice of humming for theme song put green box of says "BIRD SEEDS" place on the plate. Zoom out as revealed AQ who flying as hold a box, he flying away as wave to birds.) (Cuts to AQ looking down robots of Technology Zoo while he shook as flying down. Cut Dr. Chemical walking side to side with worried while AQ land down as Dr. Chemical screams to see AQ, he breath for moment. Cut AQ wave upper left leg to Dr. Chemical.) AQ: 'Hi, Dr. Chemical. Why feeling worrying about this? (Cut Dr. Chemical points at clock as pans camera.) '''Dr. Chemical: '(offscreen) It's... Eleven o'fifty! (Cut back to Dr. Chemical who worrying in hug as still point at and look him as AQ who confusion.) 'AQ: '''10 minutes for... Hm, for lunch? (Dr. Chemical shock looking while hold AQ from his arm, he run and hide the tree with AQ. Cut Dr. Chemical and AQ who hugs and covered the mouth for AQ, they hide the tree. Dr. Chemical looking NIR and Three Logical Type Robots as they looking animals. While Dr. Chemical glared as take off AQ's mouth.) '''AQ: '(stammering) What did do you?! (stopped stammer) What matter to you?! 'Dr. Chemical: '''I have fear of crazy cats. (AQ laughing about Dr. Chemical's fear of crazy cats. While AQ stop laughing and shocking with Dr. Chemical by said AQ's name.) '''NIR: '(offscreen) AQ? Are you on there? 'Dr. Chemical: '''Great! Just great, AQ! Now we tells the... (nervous) crazy cats... '''AQ: '(quite) But you just... hide. (AQ flying away as Dr. Chemical looking AQ while the purple arm hold Dr. Chemical's arm as he shocking and turns who hold, then pulling as Dr. Chemical screams.) (Cut NIR walking as looking around somewhere. AQ walking in nervous to NIR.) 'NIR: '''Oh! There you are! But where Dr. Chemical? '''AQ: '(nervous) Well... He.... looking around... Uhh... Hmm... animals. (NIR smile and AQ shocks to Dr. Chemical's three brothers are come to them while AQ swearing and nervous.) 'Dr. Physical: '''Hey, guys. Where's Chemical? '''Dr. Mathematical: '''Yeah. He want see my four cats. (Dr. Mathematical hold gate case as four cats same their colors as inside it while cats meow but green one was crazy then AQ gasps.) '''AQ: '''Green one is crazy! (quite as himself) That's why he fear of crazy cats. (AQ shocks Dr. Mechanical said.) '''Dr. Mechanical: '(offscreen) You'd says what? (AQ slowly turning to Dr. Mechanical who shook at AQ as zoom out.) 'AQ: '(nervous laughing) I just myself said. '''NIR: '''AQ, what's wrong? Sometimes for saying of your lies? (AQ flying fast like lightning to right as forest while NIR and Three Logical Type Robots looking in confused to AQ.) 'Dr. Physical: '''Okay! What going on?! (NIR thinking and hear a screams while gasps in shock.) '''NIR: '''Oh no. '''Dr. Mechanical: '''What it is, NIR? '''NIR: '''It's Dr. Chemical was kidnapped by... (Close-up as dark view face.) (scary voice) The Evil. (Three Logical Type Robots gasp to their brother was kidnapped.) '''NIR: '''Come on! There no much as time! (NIR and Three Logical Type Robots running to AQ's going place.) (Cut AQ running to the Technology Forest, he looking for Dr. Chemical in anywhere.) (AQ turns into birds and flying over Technology Forest and looking Dr. Chemical. Then AQ shock as Dr. Chemical screams while AQ looking quick for screams.) '''AQ: '''Doc Chem? '''Dr. Chemical: '(offscreen; scream) AQ! (AQ flying fast while landing and turns into his normal form in the Emotion Cave. AQ walking and looks the glowing colored crystals, Emotion Gems.) (Cut to NIR leads of walking in the Technology Forest for Dr. Physical looking around in worried, Dr. Mechanical looking and hold up the GPS, and Dr. Mathematical looking around in curious. Cuts to Dr. Physical looks to NIR.) 'Dr. Physical: '(worried) N-N-N-NIR, how-how-how-how long for t-t-t-this? 'NIR: '''Not yet, Physical. '''Dr. Physical: '''I'm remember about this. If were I was human in 2002, then we died and transferred of the minds to the robot bodies. (Cuts to NIR shock and stopped walking while Logical Type Robots and looking NIR. Cuts to first person view of NIR and she turn to them in shocking.) '''NIR: '''You guys are a humans?! (Cut to the Logical Type Robots looking each other and then NIR.) '''Dr. Mathematical: '''Yes. Yes, we does. (Dr. Mechanical's GSP flashing with red and sirens as NIR and Logical Type Robots looking at Dr. Mechanical's GSP. An appear of Dr. Chemical while an arrow appear where turns auto to direction.) '''Dr. Mechanical: '''It must to that way! (Dr. Mechanical points at where Dr. Chemical is. NIR and Logical Type Robots are running.) (Meanwhile cuts to AQ continue walking while he looks the hallway of the tunnel and unknown voice laughter from tunnel, AQ slowly walking and hears it.) '???: '(with male antagonize voice) Okay, son. Chemical can't telling about his new friends. '???: '(with male robotize voice) But father! He doesn't talking about his new friends. '???: '(with male antagonize voice) I thinks about he and his brothers was looking at me because I'm acting creeping out and I killed them and then they transferred of their mind to mechanical bodies from 17 years ago. '???: '(with male robotize voice) That's was not good for you. (AQ realize and shock about Logical Type Robots' past. He back to listen.) '???: '(with male antagonize voice) I think we've heard something from outside the laboratory. (AQ shocks for to say, a big blue robot arm appears from the ground as AQ screams. He tries away from big blue arm but it got AQ and it hits him as he passed out, it and AQ below ground for passed the ground.) (Cuts to Emotion Cave, NIR and Logical Type Robots pop out from the bushes and looking.) '''Dr. Physical: '''That's where Chemical and AQ are? (Dr. Mechanical look his GPS.) '''Dr. Mechanical: '''Yes, but be careful for the cave. '''NIR: '''Exactly! Inside Emotion Cave as do not infect the Emotion Gems. It's effect of emotions what color as emotion like Emo-Tor. (Dr. Mathematical realize about Emotion Gems.) '''Dr. Mathematical: '''Wait. If scientist was infected with Emotion Gem as he's insane, then he killed us after effect as no more insane, he transferred us to our robot bodies. '''NIR: '''Green cat was infected with Emotion Gem as he's crazy for Chemical scary to him. (NIR and Logical Type Robots gasp in realize.) '''NIR: '''For you, guys! Even Dr. Chemical! Come on! (NIR and Logical Type Robots running to enter Emotion Cave.) (Cuts to the black screen, the screen wide as AQ's view as eyes open as Dr. Chemical look him and finally AQ's open wide. AQ groan for wake and hurt his head by big blue robot arm.) '''AQ: '''Where am I, Chem? '''Dr. Chemical: '''We're in the cage at the laboratory. (AQ wide eyes as zoom out reveal they're in the cage at the laboratory.) '???: '(with male antagonize voice) Ah, you're awake. (AQ angrily grunt like a dog to the voice.) '''AQ: '(angrily) Who are you, two unseen?! Why you guys as kidnapped Dr. Chemical?! '???: '(with male robotize voice) Claim down, Animal One. '???: '(with male antagonize voice) Or we gotta says... (Two shadows walking to lights as a big one is blue robot ghost with antenna who smile to them and his top of the head opens reveal who control is purple scientist ghost who has arms and wear green glasses who same his robot.) 'Tyrwin and Tybert: '''AQ. (AQ gasps reveal two voices was revealed.) '''AQ: '''You guys? Were you are kidnapped Dr. Chemical? (Cuts to Tyrwin flying and hop off his robot, Tybert. He flying to AQ and Dr. Chemical.) '''Tyrwin: '''Well, you've got new friend, AQ. (Cut to AQ and Dr. Chemical. AQ looks Dr. Chemical.) '''AQ: '''What's going on, Chem? (Dr. Chemical sighs in sadly about his old friends.) '''Dr. Chemical: '''Well, I was human as my human name is Ciller Cohen. '''AQ: '''Wait, that's your and brothers' last name and your real first name? '''Dr. Chemical: '''Yes, I and my brothers walking in the forest at night. (Flashback to Cohen Brothers walking in the Technology Forest at night, they're same at now as robots include Ciller hold flashlight when turned on.) '''Dr. Chemical: '(voiceover) I seem about not quite right for now. (Ciller looks shadow of glowing purple eyes from behind the tree, he looking the shadow and then looking his brothers as join looking shadow.) 'Dr. Chemical: '(voiceover) At not seem much. (Cuts to the shadow of glowing purple eyes laughing as sound familiar. Cohen Brothers start worried and wide their eyes for remembered shadow from the voice.) 'Ciller: '(flashback) Erwin? (Ciller shine to Erwin was ghost who smile to them and hold the knife as Cohen Brothers are shriving in fear.) 'Tyrwin: '(flashback; ghostly tone) I'm not Erwin anymore... My name is Tyrwin! (Tyrwin says his name as he start float and attack as he laughing in maniacal, Cohen Brothers screaming from Tyrwin's attack as shadow at the walls.) (Cuts to the black screen to fade out to Cohen Brother lying on the ground and got scars and fairly open their eyes as groan in pain. Cuts to Tyrwin looking Cohen Brothers.) 'Dr. Chemical: '(voiceover) After I and my brothers are almost die for last years. He shocking for happened to himself. (Tyrwin literally Dr. Chemical's said that, he looking Cohen Brothers and he flying to his family. Cohen Brothers looking Tyrwin in weakly and then shut closed their eyes.) 'Dr. Chemical: '(voiceover) He calling his family for carrying us and they going the Tyrwin's old laboratory at the junkyard from Technology City. (Tyrwin and his family flying to back Cohen Brothers, Tyrwin carrying Ciller, Tybert take on the his hand to Miller from Tyolin, Tyolin carrying on his back to Piller, and Tyusie carrying on her to Moller. Kahl Family flying fast as outside Technology Forest and then Technology Isle One to Three. They going to Technology Junkyard and they inside and expect Tybert who walking big doors to inside.) (Cuts to inside Technology Junkyard Laboratory, Tyrwin building the robot bodies. Other Family Members to Cohen Brothers place in the 4 tubes from left side and locked arms and legs and the four helmets to stick Cohen Brothers' head.) 'Dr. Chemical: '(voiceover) He built the robot bodies to the mind transfer to new body. (Tyrwin hold red robot and place in the tube from right side and repeat going for three robots. He locked the robots' arms and whole body, and then Tyrwin press red button as the four helmets to stick robots' head. Tyrwin press green button as start turn on the Mind Transfer Machine.) (Tyrwin flying away from the machine and join his family looking Cohen Brothers transfer to the robot bodies and complete mind transfer to robots' mind. Kahl Family start smile to their idea was worked and they flying to four robots.) 'Dr. Chemical: '(voiceover) I and my brothers awoke up and look Kahl Family and ourselves. (Logical Type Robots wake up and Tyrwin press red button as helmets remove from Logical Type Robots' head, arms and body.) 'Dr. Physical: '(flashback) What happened? (Cuts to Tyrwin holds his memory book and journal.) 'Tyrwin: '(flashback) You're transferred to the robots. (Cut Dr. Physical looking himself as shock and he looking his brothers who they looking themselves. But they're all looking by unseen laughing.) 'Dr. Chemical: '(voiceover) Then someone who little robot was evil... '???: '(flashback; with male robotize voice in clam tone) Why hello, Kahl Family. 'Kahl Family: '(flashback; gasp in shocked) Rex Dactyl! (Cut to Logical Type Robots looking each in confused and then Kahl Family.) 'Dr. Mechanical: '(flashback) Who's Rex Dactyl? (Cut to Tyrwin, Tyrshell, and Tyama turn to Logical Type Robots.) 'Tyrshell: '(flashback) He was toy dinosaur robot who built by our father in 1930! 'Tyama: '(flashback) He was nice and cute but he hated and killed our father in 1977! 'Tyrwin: '(flashback) After he killed my father to start corrupted and lose memories by himself but I powered him down by his switch! (Tyilly running to Tyrshell at the her and he looks to Tyrwin.) 'Tyilly: '(flashback) But if you powered him down, then who powered him up? '???: '(flashback; with male robotize voice in clam tone) By lightning! (One tiny shadow walking to lights as toy dinosaur robot with dark blue who was evil smile to them.) 'Rex Dactyl: '''Well, you're undead as Typers and your friends were former species for now! (Rex Dactyl evilly laughing but he blasted with laser by Tyrwin who holds the ray gun and heavy breathing in angry.) '''Tyrwin: '(flashback) Don't says about the life was ruined! (Kahl Family starts fighting Rex Dactyl while Logical Type Robots running away from Kahl Family and Rex Dactyl then out of Technology Junkyard while they're running to Technology Space, then they're running to Technology Weapon and Tool Storage as they inside it.) 'Dr. Chemical: '(voiceover) My brothers with me are running away from fighting and hide the warehouse. (Cut to Logical Type Robots walking inside of Technology Weapon and Tool Storage. They sitting on the boxes and hugging them for safe.) 'Dr. Chemical: '(voiceover) And finally we're safe now. (Cut back to fighting, Tyrwin catch Rex Dactyl and he remove the batteries as Rex Dactyl powered down and Tyrwin thrown Rex Dactyl to window as break it. Kahl Family looking him, then they turn to Logical Type Robots but they're not here as Kahl Family gasp in shocked and looking them but no one here. Tyrwin start sobbing about his fault for this.) '''Tyrwin: (flashback; sobbing) This is all my fault! 'Tybert: '(flashback) This is okay, father. 'Tyusie: '(flashback) Yeah, Cousin Tybert was right, Uncle Tyrwin. 'Tyana: '(flashback) Maybe they will be come back soon. (Tyrwin wide away the tears and he start smile to his family.) 'Tyrwin: '(flashback) You're all right about this... (Kahl Family looking the sun was up as camera slowly zoom out from Technology Junkyard.) (End Flashback to Dr. Chemical feeling sad and AQ gasp about Dr. Chemical's past story.) 'AQ: '''That's all true?! '''Dr. Chemical: '(sadly) Yes, for now I was kidnapped by Tyrwin. 'Rex Dactyl: '(offscreen) I don't think so, scientists! (All expect AQ gasp about familiar voice.) 'All expect AQ: '''Rex Dactyl! (Cuts to Rex Dactyl on top of tracking boxes and he looking them, then back to Tyrwin and Tybert.) '''Tyrwin: '''I can't believe it! You was powered down! (Cuts back to Rex Dactyl start jump down to on the ground from on top of tracking boxes and he walking to them.) '''Rex Dactyl: '''I was found and powered up by the evil robot. (Cut back to Dr. Chemical and AQ in the cage, AQ looking to NIR and three Logical Type Robots was hiding behind the boxes and they look to Dr. Chemical and AQ in the cage then looking Tyrwin, Tybert, and Rex Dactyl as same AQ.) '''AQ: '(gasps) I knew the evil robot's name! It's Dr-kibble Jr! (Everyone gasp expect AQ and Rex Dactyl who they looking glare each other. Cut back to Tyrwin and Tybert.) 'Tyrwin: '''You've know robot powered on him by?! '''AQ: '''Exactly! (To Rex Dactyl as he glare) My sister and her three friends just ''any ''seconds now! '''NIR: '(offscreen) Think again, AQ! (Everyone surprise looking boxes, NIR and three Logical Type Robots jump from boxes and over to Rex Dactyl.) 'NIR: '''Well, you're one of Negative Type Robots! '''Rex Dactyl: '''How you know that?! '''NIR: '''Easy! I used my past vision. (Cut back to Tyrwin and Tybert gasp and looking Dr. Chemical and AQ in the cage and then they looking NIR, three Logical Type Robots, Rex Dactyl. Tyrwin uses Mind Calling to NIR as she shocking to say from her mind.) '''Tyrwin: '(in NIR's mind) I've got the plans! You keep distract him and I rescue your friends! (NIR looking Tyrwin and Tybert as Tyrwin nods and Tybert thumb up to NIR as she smile to them and she glares to Rex Dactyl. Cut back to Dr. Chemical and AQ in the cage.) 'AQ: '''Hey! You all guys have any infected by Emotion Gems? '''All expect AQ: '''No! (Cuts to NIR gasp about idea, she hold with yellow arm and behind Purple Emotion Gem and looking Rex Dactyl.) '''NIR: '''So, you have any fears? '''Rex Dactyl: '''Uhh, no. '''NIR: '''Then catch this! (NIR throw Purple Emotion Gem to break and splash Rex Dactyl as he sit down and then standing up, he start scary and running away from NIR and three Logical Type Robot who chasing him.) (Cut Dr. Chemical and AQ in the cage, Tyrwin flying to natural-proof chain and he used his power to break the chain, then it fall but catch by Tybert who smile to them and Tyrwin flying and hold the key to Dr. Chemical and AQ in the cage and he start unlocking it.) '''Tyrwin: '''Look, I'm sorry about I was kidnapped you, guys. '''AQ: '''It's okay, Scientist Typer. (Tyrwin smile to them and finally unlocked the cage as Dr. Chemical and AQ cheer and jump to Rex Dactyl who stop running in fear and NIR and his friends join to Rex Dactyl.) '''Tybert: '''It's over, Rex! (Rex Dactyl looking self-destruct button and back to them.) '''Rex Dactyl: '''I think... (He hold the rock) Not! (Rex Dactyl throw as press self-destruct button, red flashing in the laboratory as everyone looking around.) '''Computer Voice: '''Laboratory start self-destruct in 1 minute. (Computer screen appear 1:00 start countdown and shaking the cave. Cuts back to Rex Dactyl evilly smile to them.) '''Rex Dactyl: '''Bye-bye, scientists! (Rex Dactyl running to exit but stop by long tongue from AQ.) '''AQ: '''I think so, Rex! (Dr. Chemical look his brothers and NIR.) '''Dr. Chemical: '''Everyone, Get out the cave and I fight Rex! (Cut to NIR and Three Logical Type Robots gasp in horror.) '''Dr. Mathematical: '''But Dr. Chemical... '''Dr. Chemical: '''Just go. '''Computer Voice: '''T-minus 30 seconds. (NIR and Three Logical Type Robots running to exit.) (Cut to AQ pulling in Rex Dactyl with tongue and throw up in the air as AQ flying to him and swing with his tail and Rex Dactyl against the wall and fall to the hole, Tybert hold nine boxes and place and cover the hole. Tybert runs to AQ and his friends.) '''Computer Voice: '''T-minus 10 seconds. (Everyone shocking almost destroy as Tyrwin holding AQ and Dr. Chemical's limb while NIR and Three Logical Type Robots continue running to exit the cave.) '''Computer Voice: '''10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... (NIR and Three Logical Type jump out the cave as explode and falling rock to inside and they looking the cave.) '''NIR: '''No. (Dr. Physical hugs them as sadly but they looking down for glowing blue one and purple one. They looking growing wide eyes.) (Tybert and Tyrwin who he hold AQ and Dr. Chemical have power of passing from Tyrwin pop out. Tyrwin take off AQ and Dr. Chemical's limb as power off. NIR and Three Logical Type Robots to running and hug AQ and Dr. Chemical.) '''NIR: '''AQ! Dr. Chemical! (All laughing expect Tyrwin looking cave and they stop laughing and join Tyrwin.) '''Tyrwin: '''Well, there's no still sign of toy robot. My life ruined, I lost my big projects, the toy robot tried to kill me and ALL he blow it up! (sadly) What am I gonna do now? '''NIR: '(offscreen) Scientists always helpful and successful. (Tyrwin realize shook and looks to NIR and her friends.) '''AQ: '''You're back up. (Dr. Chemical hold and give memory picture book to Tyrwin, he look the old book.) '''Dr. Chemical: '''You know, you could do this for our helping. '''Tyrwin: '''What? Be team-up to against Evil Robots? I mean sure, I'm smart, I'm brave but little bit shy for my secret, and I'm greatest scientist. '''NIR: '''PT-Element does it. '''Tyrwin: '''I am same as PT-Element in the team. '''Tybert: '''It's one thing to help a peoples and it's another thing to actually be a team-up, do it for Main Type Robots. (Tyrwin shook for his robot know all members of Main Type Robots.) '''Tyrwin: '''I don't know, this whole things sounds like it could get-... '''All expect Tyrwin: '''Helping? (Tyrwin realize for true about team-up, he looks his friends, then he looks memory picture book and then he looking his friends as he smile.) (NIR hold up the clipboard and all-in-one colored pen to give Tyrwin.) '''NIR: '''You already got new friends. (Tyrwin writes his name and family names as their color theme and last write top on the his name is group. He give to NIR as she looks write it.) '''NIR: '''Dr. Tyrwin Kahl and Tybert Kahl. Never heard it. (NIR, AQ, Logical Type Robots, Tyrwin and Tybert walking away to the home while camera pans to cave, brown liquid from hole to trail to the pond as Rex Dactyl as he only first person back who wet away with brown liquid from face.) '''Rex Dactyl: '''It's was all setup. That hack put scientist in to steal the positive and helping me. (Rex Dactyl turn around as his body and left side face as he glare and evil smile to his new enemies.) '''Rex Dactyl: '''They want grim and gritty, huh? I'm happy to play the part. (Rex Dactyl turn around his right side face as revealed after destroy laboratory in the cave, he start evil laughter and more.) Category:Type Robots (Series) Category:Type Robots (Series) Episode/Transcript Category:Type Robots (Series) Season 1/Transcript